Peppa Pig Blows Up The House!!!
Peppa Pig Blows Up The House!!! '''is the 1st episode of Peppa Pig is literally a psychopath who will probably kill you. Synopis Peppa and her friends decide to blow up the house with bombs, while SuperSonicTheHedgehog9001 goes to the shops to buy meatloaf, which takes a long long time. Luckily, SuperSonicTheHedgehog9001 soon recieves the meatloaf that he wants and can live a happy life, however, there is more to disturb his life soon. Who knows what could happen to Mr Person? Script Peppa Pig: Hello i am peppa pig and i am going to blow up the hosue with bombs Mummy Pig: No do not do that please Peppa Pig: Too bad mumy pig because you can no tell me what to do *noscopes mummy pig* Mummy Pig: Oh no I am dead now. Daddy Pig: Why did you do that Peppa Pig? Peppa Pig: MLG lol Mummy Pig: I am still dead lol '''Meanwhile. SuperSonicTheHedgehog9001: Hello there Mr. Person can I have some meat loaf? Mr. Person: Nah m8 SuperSonicTheHedgehog9001: Oh ok Back to Story Suzzy Sheep: HEllo peppa i am here to help you blow up the house with bombs Peppa Pig: Ok you can help us blow up the house with bombs George Pig: Ok seriously, what is this story? It seems to be made up garbage with no real plot driven focus. Mummy Pig is sat dead on the ground yet can still talk, and it seems nobody can talk about the eventual destruction of the house (Which daddy pig is okay with, may I add) without mentioning the way they will do it. Peppa Pig: What? Rebbeca Rabbid: Hello I am here too help you blow up the house with bombs PEPPA pig: Good lets start the bombs now. Peppa, Suzy and Rebecca put bombs on the house. Peppa Pig: the bombs are now on the house. Rebbeca: When are we going to blow up the house with these bombs? Peppa Pig: Soon, do not worry. George Pig: Alright, I'm sorry, but where exactly did we get these explosives from? To me it seems like they just came out of nowhere. That's probably the number one sign of a bad story. How can someone write this bad? Peppa Pig: What? Police: HELLO IT IS THE POLICE Peppa Pig: O no Mummy Pig: do not forget i am also dead Police: WE ARE GOING TO STOP U WITH TEH ILLUMINATI Peppa Pig: Pleas do not. Illuminati: All hail illuminati and stop the bombs or u will die or somethin. Mind Controlled Suzy: Pepa we must stop bomb Peppa Pig: No we can not we must blow up the house for no reason!!!! Mind Controlled Freddy Fox: We must take away the bombs from peppa and the house or else bad things will happen and we will have no house! Peppa Pig: I must stop you! PEPPA pig 360 noscopes Freddy and Suzy and Rebecca Rabbid. Freddyu and Suzy and Rebbeca: o no u kill us George Pig: Okay I'm sorry, are we just bringing pop culture characters into this story for no apparent reason? What purpose does the Illuminati serve in this story? Why is he here? And what's up with this horrible grammar and the nonsensical actions these characters are taking? Freddy Fazbear: I am here too George Pig: Alright what in the actual god is going on, I'm leaving. Peppa Pig; O hello freddy fazber you are right in time can u kill illuminta for me? Freddy Fazbear: I am on it, Young friend of mine named Peppa Pig! Freddy Fazbear uses his magic fairy dust to kill the illuminati and police Peppa Pig: Thank u freddy. Freddy Fazbear; Now nobody can stop us from blowing up the house! Yes! Sans the Skeletal: Not so fast! I will destroy you with my bones! Freddy Fazbear: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sans the Skeletal: BONE POWER! ACTIVATE! Peppa Pig: Oh no! Freddy! You must do something! Freddy Fox: No Peppa Pig: Oh, ok. Sans the Skeletal: Haha now Freddy the Fazbear is dead! >:) ???: Not so fast, Mr. Sans. Peppa Pig: Who's there? Freddy Fazbear: Is it a bird? Sans The Skeletal: Is it a plane? George Pig: Are you blind? Can you even see the shape in the sky? It's obviously neither of the two. ???: Yes, it is I... Burt Sampsoon: Burt Sampsoon! Peppa Pig: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. Burt Sampsoon: I shall give you one wish, Peppa and George. I will do whatever you ask for. Peppa Pig: Blow up teh house. George Pig: Look, sir "Burt", if that is your name, while I have the ability now to cure many a disease or solve world hunger, I would much prefer for this story to be continued but wrote by more competent author and with less crossover characters that make little to no sense. Thank you. Burt Sampsoon: I WILL DO BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!!! Powers, Activate! Chapter 2 - A Sweet Home in Ruins. Scene - Cloudy, light drizzle Peppa Pig : What Happened? I feel like I was just in a daze, a dreamlike state, perhaps. Where am I? This seems to be the Peppa Pig household I remember fondly. Although it seems it has been rigged with several explosive devices. George Pig: Dinosaur!!! Raaaw!!! Peppa Pig: My dearest sibling and friend, George, may you please talk in a more reformed manner from now on, if you are capable? Mummy Pig: Well, it seems I am now alive yet again, Thank goodness. Now I am free to make you all the perfect roast. I will be back in but one second, young boys and girls. Mummy Pig accidentally steps on a tripwire, detonating the bombs. This kills Bart Simpson, causing any wish that had not been fully granted to be reversed, causing this story to beccome more and more and more stupider. Peppa Pig: Hahaha! I have destroyed the house and everyone in it, except for george pig, now I can take over the world!!!! Muahahahah! The end lol If ou like the story then make sure to subscribe to my youtube channel. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Short Episodes Category:Lol Category:LOL Category:XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDLOL Category:Help me please